Suzumi Kuzu
|-|Monad 2= |-|Monad 1= |-|"Benny"= Summary Suzumi Kuzu is a mysterious and dangerous human from the Outside World who came to Mugenri through unknown means of their own prior to the events of Reactivate Majestical Imperial. They have a host of powerful abilities, including the ability to manipulate and overwrite the memories of others and travel into the past. They have multiple personalities; the effeminate and sadistic Cine Hamal, or Monad 2, the more serious Monad 1, Arde, and their mysterious third personality is known only as "Benny". They work as an undercover informant for Devanagara, but their true goal is to kill Tsubakura Enraku by any means necessary, and they seem to hold a grudge against Tsurubami Senri. To this end, they orchestrate the incident in Brilliant Pagoda or Haze Castle, starting with their attack on the Shitodo siblings. Afterwards, Suzumi utilizes their abilities to travel through time to gather information from the events and incidents of Evanescent Existence and Earthen Miraculous Sword. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Suzumi Kuzu; their personalities are named Cine Hamal (nicknamed Hamee), or Monad 2, and Arde (nicknamed Ardey), or Monad 1, while their third personality is nicknamed "Benny" Origin: Len'en Project Gender: No canon gender Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Multiple Personalities, Skilled Throwing Knife User, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Danmaku, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Information Manipulation (All of their abilities stem from their ability to manipulate information, and they can create objects from nothing and erase them at will), Memory Manipulation (They can alter and erase the memories of others, often using books to do so, and they can make victims "forget" their limbs to effectively erase them), Mind Manipulation (They can manipulate someone's consciousness to alter what they see and create illusions), Sleep Manipulation (By rewriting memories, they can knock others out), Time Manipulation (Arde can rewind history using Trace), Intangibility, Power Mimicry (By "disguising" themself as others, they can utilize their abilities, but not to the same extent as the original), Shapeshifting (They perfectly impersonated Tsurubami, and it was stated that it wasn't some mere disguise, but the "real" Tsurubami), Time Travel (They can travel into the past by delving into the memories of others), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (They cannot be affected by regular mind-altering abilities) and Probability Manipulation (Can fight and defeat a casual Xeno a, who unconsciously and uncontrollably manipulates probability to make the chance of being harmed 0%), and a number of other abilities Attack Potency: City level (While lacking in raw power, Suzumi is still comparable to the likes of Yabusame and Tsubakura, can fight against any of the teams and bosses in Brilliant Pagoda or Haze Castle, and almost killed the Shitodo siblings single-handedly). Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Tsubakura, who can fly up to 2600 kilometers per hour, which is around Mach 2, and can weave through danmaku at such speeds). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City level Stamina: High. Suzumi is capable of going through countless loops of different histories over and over again without having time to rest. Range: Tens of meters with Danmaku Standard Equipment: A bunch of knives (known as Aftermath Blades), and books containing the memories of others. Intelligence: Genius. Suzumi is cunning and manipulative, and is capable of using their abilities to great effect in manipulating others and covering their tracks. Alongside Tsubakura, they created the pseudo-human Kurohebi. Weaknesses: Suzumi's memory erasure isn't perfect, as their amnesiac victims may remember what has been erased or recall information from other timelines, and even their rewinds have similar flaws. Only Hamee can travel back in time and they seem to do this by sleeping. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Altering information:' Suzumi has the incredibly powerful ability to manipulate information, which can be used to achieve a variety of effects, such as meddling with an opponent's consciousness to form illusions and control what they see, create danmaku out of nowhere and erase it at will before recreating it along its trajectory at unpredictable locations, and so on. They most commonly use this ability to create books containing the memories of others, which they can read to access their knowledge and affect in a number of ways, such as editing the book to alter their memories. Once they have done this - and Suzumi can seemingly do this on the fly and during fights - they can enact the effects by showing the book to their victim, knocking them unconscious. If a book is destroyed, Suzumi can quickly reproduce it without any issue. * Memory Forgery "Overwrite": Seemingly Hamee's specialty, this application of Suzumi's ability can be used to manipulate and rewrite the memories of others. However, erasing memories in this way is not perfect, as it merely renders the victim an amnesiac, and they may recall what has been erased under certain conditions, and even memories from alternate timelines can leak through. Hamee used this ability to "sever" Hooaka's arm by making them forget it, causing it to seem severed to not just Hooaka, but Aoji, Kuroji, and seemingly Tsubakura as well, even though they weren't present. Ardey implied there wasn't much difference between this and actually cutting off their arm. ** Time Travel: Suzumi can use their books to travel back in time through the memories of others, allowing them to influence past events, but they mostly use this to gather more information to use in their position as an informant and to exploit in their cruel plans. Only Hamee can travel back in time, and they seemingly do this by sleeping. Overuse of this ability has left many alternate Suzumi in existence, and the main Suzumi kills and assimilates them as they move across timelines. * Memory Pursuit "Trace": Seemingly Ardey's specialty, this application of Suzumi's ability can be used to "rewind" and change the course of history; Ardey claimed that it was the power to rewrite facts. While this sounds similar to their ability to travel back in time, only Hamee can do so, conflicting with Ardey's mastery of Trace. ** Disguises: As long as they know the appearance of another, Suzumi can perfectly replicate them and use their abilities, though not to the same extent as the original, and they cannot master them either. This is likely to be an application of Trace, as only Ardey has utilized it. When used together, Suzumi's abilities can circumvent normal methods taken to escape the effects of memory erasure, such as Tenkai's mental barriers and notes written by the Shitodo siblings. Beyond these abilities, Suzumi has many others, but no one remembers them after all the times they have had their memories altered. Gallery BPoHC Suzumi Kuzu's Theme - MO-NA-D-2 ~ Memory Forgery|''MO-NA-D-2 ~ Memory Forgery'', Hamee's boss theme BPoHC Suzumi Kuzu's 2nd Theme - MO-NA-D-1 ~ Memory Pursuit|''MO-NA-D-1 ~ Memory Pursuit'', Ardey's boss theme Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Len'en Project Category:Antagonists Category:Danmaku Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Illusionists Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Knife Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Perception Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sleep Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Villains Category:Yandere Characters Category:Tier 7